Einsamkeit
by Purine
Summary: this is a poem about prussia its sad and talks of prussia's veiw of life  if you can tell me if i can fix something please tell me my email is prussia.preuben@yahoo.ca thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Einsamkeit

Prussia1 Prussia 2

I am awesome its too much

fun by myself!

a lie that I have told myself for

too long.

I don't care what you think

I'm always awesome I don't need

anybody by my side

another lie I have told myself.

why do I spout out such lies?

I am Prussia

i am strong brave i will not fall

even if people spit obscenities

at me i will never break

why is this happening?

I don't care if my brother leaves me

I don't care if people don't accept me

I don't care if its just me against every one.

why is it me that gets treated this

way what did I ever do wrong?

a smile crosses my face

a tear rolls down my pale face

my eyes bright crimson red

my eyes a dull fading shade of red

i am

Strong Weak

I will fight on forever!

when will this endless battle

end?

Falling

Scared Terrified

Realization

No one needs me

why am I here?

what am I doing here?

is there a reason for me

to even exist?

how long have I been here ?

a decade?

a century?

everything spiralling

Spiralling

out of control.

another tear

how many tears have I already

shed in these long years I have lived?

Confusion.

Anger.

Darkness.

Corruption.

Hunger.

Nothingness.

Numb.

Rette mich!

no one hears my cries!

my desperate pleas!

rage.

bitterness.

suicidal.

broken.

mangled .

alone.

but none of these feelings compare

the feeling of

Loneliness. Einsamkeit .


	2. chapter5

When Alfred finally stopped crying he looked up at Arthur who also had tears partially drying on his face. "I'm sorry Alfred I'll never leave you again I promise" Arthur said in a voice tinged with pure sincerity. Alfred couldn't come to say no, as surprisingly, those words never popped up in his head "its okay, I love you Arthur, so very much" Alfred whispered trying to hold in the new tears that were now threatening to spill over. Not being able to say anymore Alfred kissed Arthur gently on the lips to show that he was forgiven and that he loved him. Arthur just responded to the kiss by chuckling lightly and whispering "stupid git, do you want me to start crying again" and then gave Alfred another tight embrace. "Yes it is your punishment for leaving me" Alfred laughed lightly.

A couple of weeks past and Arthur was finally released from the hospital, and was no having Alfred drive him back home. During the drive back home Alfred told all the things that happened during the time when Arthur was gone. "Oh my, you matured so much from when I last saw you" Arthur laughed amused. "Ohh shaddup" Alfred said turning away and blushing slightly and light bulb lit up over Alfred s head "well you know what Arthur?" Alfred said smirking. "What?" Arthur asked curious of what the American had to say. "You've grown too, now you're an old man hahahaha" Alfred glanced in Arthurs direction and laughed, Arthur s face looked hilarious, he looked like he was about to explode. "Just shut up and drive stupid git! `` was all Arthur said before he started to pout and looked out the window. Alfred rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was joking Arthur you look good, just as you did before you left". Arthur s face turned beet red and turned around raising a brow and then burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Alfred said narrowing his eyes, still a hint of blush on his cheeks. "It's just that , I'm so happy to be able to talk and be with you right now " Alfred widened his eyes then just as the light turned red he kissed Arthur again on the lips and focused on his driving leaving his now lovers emerald orbs wide with surprise. "Tonight we're having hamburgers" Alfred said still focused on his driving and grinned smugly as he heard a groan of distaste from beside him and the muttered words "bastard". Alfred chuckled and said grinning "I love you to Arthur" and kissed him again this time lightly on the cheek.

**THE END**

**Finally, I am finished! Yaaaaayyy. So how did you guys like it was it good? Please review this…. I like criticism it helps me improve my writing skills B). I didn't really want to make it smutty because I thought it might ruin the story so ._.**

**Plus I'm using my parents computer so if they find a document with yaoi smut … well then I will be officially considered banned from the computer so XP sayonara!**

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**


End file.
